


Other Ways Of Saying “I Love You”

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different drabbles involving different ways of saying the words ‘I love you’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ll wait in the car until you get into the house

They've not been dating for long, although their love has been there for a long time. Since the day they met in The Swan when they were sixteen. Finn has called her if she wants to come over. She tells him she prefers going somewhere. She has been busy with Uni stuff and she wants to go somewhere instead of being locked at home. Finn has the amazing idea cinema is a good place for today, so they're now on their way to the mall. They have a bit of a dinner first, and then, Finn suggests watching some horror film it's been screening at the local cinema.

On one hand, she wants to disagree with him because she hates horror films. Finn, on the other hand, wants to watch it because it will be a great excuse to put his arm around her when she's afraid of any monster or assassin, or making out in the backseats of the room instead of staring at the screen while Rae is scared shitless. After the film is finished, they're still kissing each other senseless, not noticing how the room is now illuminated. Finn takes Rae's hand and walks towards the exit.

They decide having sex in the parking lot of the mall is a good idea. Laughters and giggles and gasps and moans are the only things that come from inside Finn's car. When they finish, they sit on the front seats. Finn takes Rae home. The moment they arrive, Rae takes off her seatbelt, leaning over Finn's body and giving him a wet kiss on his lips. He smiles against hers. They keep kissing for some minutes until she thinks it's time for her to get in in her mum's house.

Rae gets off the car at the same time that she grabs her keys from her purse. She walks towards the front door of the house and turns her back, staring at Finn and saying goodbye with a wave. He waits there. He always does. And Rae loves it. Then, she opens the door, switching on the lights of the corridor and stares at Finn, waiting for him to go. He doesn't go. She knows it. She knows he won't go until the door is closed. And after flying him a kiss, she closes the front door, hearing then how the motor of the car is being switching on and the wheels sound through the pavement.


	2. I’ll carry it for you

The last exams are finally here. The couple has been studying for weeks, but they still have two more exams to do before summer holidays come. That's why Rae is alone in the library, and Finn is looking for her, obviously. Two minutes later, Finn finds her in the last table of all, writing something she has read in a book in a piece of paper. Finn sits across her, giving her a smile.

“Give me a minute, yeah?” She raises her eyes to meet his, giving him her widest smile.

Finn waits patiently, staring at her writing type. She has a nice hand-writing, not like his own. When his girl finishes, she picks her things and puts the amount of books one over the other. She puts her pens and pencil in her pencil case and grabs everything with one hand. She stands up, putting her bag in one of her shoulders and goes to the reception of the library because she has to give some books back, apart from asking some more books. Finn keeps on her side like a puppy dog and when the librarian comes with Rae's book, she tells her to put all of them over the ones she has in her arms. When she's about to leave, Finn stops her and grabs some of the books.

“Let me help you.” He catches some of them, putting them inside his bag and the rest, he'll keep them in his arm. With his free hand, he entwines his fingers with Rae's, leaving the library for studying some more at Finn's place.


	3. I got you some tea

Last day of exams and Rae sis desperate to finish. Finn has done his last exam this morning at 9, but she has to keep studying outside because her last exam is at 3pm. She nervous enough she doesn't want to eat, but she has to. In case she want her classmates to hear her stomach roar as if she has a little lion inside of her.

She looks for an apple inside her bag and eats some of it, reading some of the pages of the book she has been studying for the last couple of weeks. If she passes this exam, she won't have to study the rest of the summer and she could enjoy it, traveling somewhere (Finn's pants is her first option, as it's her favourite place to visit on her free time) or drinking pints in The Swan until she feels sick.

“Hiya, handsome!” She hears from her wood table in the middle of the campus. She raises her gaze, staring at the girl who screams at her boyfriend. Does she want to die? Rae has left the library because it was too noisy because some students are talking about the kind of questions the exams could have.

Then, she feels somebody's lips against her hair, and smiles when she turns around and sees HER handsome boyfriend. He smiles too. He puts something on the table, but she's now occupied with his lips, so she doesn't care much what it is. When he moves his lips away, she pouts and stares at him while he sits beside her.

“I bought you tea. It makes everything alright...” He gives her a quick kiss on her cheek, waiting for her to drink it.

“You lips are a better remedy...” She kisses him, smiling against his mouth.


	4. You’ll be okay

When she hears the bad news, the heart tears apart. It can't be. Tixy has been fine for more than 5 months and now... Now she's in hospital again.

Rae takes her keys and drives to the hospital where Tix is supposed to be. She asks for her friend in the reception, but she's not allowed to have visitors yet. So she waits in the cafeteria. Rae picks her phone and sends Finn a message, telling her she's in hospital and she won't be able to come for tea afterwards. He asks for the address and tells her he'll go there when he finishes work.

An hour later, he's there. He calls her, asking where she is and then, she stands up and goes to find him. She hugs him as hard as she's capable of. Finn embraces her in his arms and whispers a “Is everything okay?”

She answers with a no. She tells her what have happened and cries against his shoulder. He kisses her forehead, whispering how Tix is going to be okay, how _she_ will be okay.


	5. Let’s go for a walk

The gang is meeting in the pub for a pint. It's been a few weeks since they've seen one another so they're expecting of wasting their evening drinking everything they can.

The couple has been there since the afternoon and Rae is starting to feel sick because of the amount of smoke it is in the air. She orders another drink meanwhile Finn stares at her fixedly. She tosses for a couple of times, and after 10 minutes of asking is she's feeling okay, Finn grabs Rae's hand and tells the gang they're going somewhere.

“Let's go for a walk, yeah?” He asks when they're outside the pub.

“You didn't have to do that. I'm okay...” She says while she grabs Finn's arm and entwines it with her own.

“No problem, Rae...” He kisses her shoulder, walking her home.


	6. You’re amazing

Today it's been Finn's birthday and Rae has prepared him a massive party. He doesn't know it, by the way, so when he tells her he wants to meet her at the end of the day, she refuses. She tells him she has a headache and she's on her period, so she won't want to go out that night.

Now, Rae and the rest of the gang are in Finn's house, decorating the living room with the help of Gary. Rae told him the week before she wanted to make a party for Finn, though he couldn't know. So they all are preparing the drinks, the table full of food and the sofa with plenty of gifts. Finn is turning 24 this year, so he has 24 small presents gifted from everyone.

When Finn comes home, they all hide in the living room. They wait until Finn enters the room and scream a loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”, all of them with big smiles in their faces. Finn almost falls to the floor because of the shock.

“You scared the shit outta me! Bloody Hell...” He says while putting a hand onto his heart. It was beating so hard. Then, he smiles, staring at every person is in the room and lands his eyes to his father. “Who prepared all of this?” He says loudly, staring at everybody while he takes off his jacket and leaves it in the sofa.

The gang points at Rae, who is on one of the room's corner, looking at Finn while she's biting her bottom lip. He puts his eyes into Rae's, and walks towards her, whispering into her lips before giving her the best kiss she could ever have. “You're amazing!” He holds her for a few seconds, giving her a peck on her lips. “Thank you.”


	7. Text me/Call me when you get there

Rae is having a girl’s night out with the girls. Well, technically, they have rent a house in the outskirts of Stamford, so they're gonna be out for the whole weekend. Rae, as always, calls Finn to ask him if he can give her a lift to Chloe's that afternoon. They're leaving on Friday at eight.

When he's in front of her door, he waits on his car until Rae opens the front door. He goes after her and takes her luggage from her hands and puts it inside the boot. Both of them sit on the front seats of the car and Finn drives through the old streets of Stamford, giving her a long ride before stopping at her best friend’s house.

They get there 15 minutes later, and they go out. Finn picks her things from the car and leaves it all in the porch. Then, he stands with the car, taking Rae's hand in one of his. He takes the opportunity and entwines their fingers together, giving her a brief kiss on her lips.

“Call me as soon as you get there, alright? I wanna know if you're arrived safe.” He licks his lips, giving her a faithful smile and pecks her lips. “Have some fun”, says while he spanks her on her arse before leaving her inside of Chloe's.


	8. Drive safe

Family trip with the Bouchtat family is a horror thing to do. Her mum is taking care of the baby, so she can't drive. Karim, who is still figuring out about how to drive in England, can't too. So the only one who drives is Rae. They're going to Butlins, and it's a bit of a long journey. She hasn't have to drive much, but she hasn't been driving for a long time and she thinks she's not capable of doing it.

“Of course you will.” Finn is helping her put everything on the boot, so her mum don't have to carry anything but her little sister.

“That's easy to say...” She sits on the driver's seat, waiting for the rest of the Bouchtats to get in and switches on the radio. She lands an arm in the opened window and stares at Finn, waiting for her goodbye kiss. He leans and kisses her briefly.

“Drive safe.”

“Don't worry. I'll be fine.” She winks at him, giving her thumbs up.


	9. Be careful

Rae has been going to Finn's for a couple of days. He's been ill and he hasn't feeling well for the last week. Now, she's nursing him. She feeds him. She takes showers with him (In case he falls to the wet floor, obviously). She puts music for him...

But it's Sunday. And Rae has to work the next day. She has been staying Friday and Saturday, but now she has to leave. Linda's waiting for her and if she stays here again, she won't be able to wake up and go to work when she has beside her a wonderful, beautiful, handsome man (with a perfect naked body and a perfect curvy arse) on the other side of the bed.

“Why don't you stay?” Fever Finn says with his husky voice.

“Because I have to work tomorrow morning...” She puts some water in his glass, in case he's thirty in the middle of the night. 

“It's late... You should stay.” He grabs her hand, trying to throw her over him in the bed, but she refuses.

“I can't.”

“Why don't you want to stay? Is it because of me? Because I'm not capable of anything in my state?”

Rae furrows an eyebrow. Even if his head is going to explode like a bomb in the last two minutes, it wouldn't be a problem for having sex with her. They've tried before. And he won. For three rounds. So she knows why she's not staying.

“I'm gonna go. Drink some water and rest.” She kisses his forehead, hearing how he pouts like a child and lets her hand go.

“I don't want you to go home being this late, though...”

“I'll call you when I get home, yeah?”

He nods, pouting a bit more and staring at her with puppy eyes. She laughs for a couple of seconds and leans over him to give him a kiss on his lips.

“Be careful...” He says, holding her hand once more between his hands. She nods and picks her things, leaving Finn in his room, alone.

 

 


End file.
